FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a mobile detection system and, more particularly, to a mobile detection system in which the presence of an abnormal condition, such as a fire or an intruder, in a monitoring region of space or the like, is communicated externally via a wired or wireless communication system, thereby performing fire and crime preventive functions.
Recently, in apartments and single-family homes, security control systems have been used which include one or more of a fire alarm, burglar alarm, gas leak alarm, sound detection alarm and the like. Such home security control systems, however, lose their effectiveness when the resident leaves the house, or in multiple residence dwellings where an abnormal condition could arise in any one of the individual residences.
In the event that such an emergency situation occurs in any one of the individual residences or that a fire occurs or that an intruder is detected, conventional home security control systems are designed to inform automatically a central control room of the abnormal condition. The application of such a system, however, requires a number of cables, and as a result, much time and labor is required to install the wiring. Consequently, installation becomes expensive, especially when installing the system in existing structures. In the case of collective residences, when the security administrator is absent for some reason, such as patrolling the premises and the like, detection of an abnormal condition and reporting thereof are delayed and, as a result, the reporting of an abnormal condition to the police or fire officials is delayed. Furthermore, there have also been problems associated with notifying an occupant when he or she is away from home. In particular, it is impossible for the conventional system to immediately notify the occupant in such a case.
Likewise, conventional home security control systems require that gas detecting sensors be located adjacent to gas pipe lines within a kitchen, which are more likely to leak, and that intruder detecting sensors or sound detecting sensors be located at doors or windows through which an intruder is expected to enter the interior of the house. Because conventional home security systems require the use of sensors in a variety of locations, the associated wiring work is excessively complicated and can be rather unsightly. An additional problem associated with conventional house security systems relates to the wiring itself. In particular, the wiring (or the power supply line) can be cut in advance by the intruder or a third party from the outside other than the occupant to render the security system inoperable.